The present application is directed to an airbag module including a stored airbag or cushion and an inflator. The module may be located in a position to deploy into the passenger compartment of a vehicle in order to protect the occupant during a crash event. The airbag may include various inflatable chambers to ensure that the airbag provides appropriate cushioning, energy absorption, and other desirable protective features.
The present application discloses several embodiments of an airbag module that provides for the benefits discussed above.